tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Macerator
The Macerator is an all-purpose grinding machine, capable of breaking down ores and other items into Dust, which can later be smelted into their respective ingots. It also efficiently converts Stone to Cobblestone, Cobblestone to Sand, Gravel into Flint, bone to bonemeal, and Blaze Rod into Blaze Powder. The main use for the Macerator is doubling mining profit. Every ore block placed into the Macerator creates two ore dust. If macerating Redstone Ore, it outputs 6 redstone dust, instead of the usual 4-5. Each piece of dust can be smelted into a single ingot, yielding two ingots for each ore, if macerated. The Macerator is also important for turning Coal into Coal Dust, which forms the basis for Solar Panels and Nano suit. Its data value is 250:3. Macerator ≈ 2845 EMC Recipe Materials needed to craft: *2 Cobblestone *3 Flint *9 Refined Iron *2 Redstone *6 Rubber *3 Copper Ingots Usage The Macerator is largely used to break down ore blocks into two of their respective Dusts, which can then be smelted into individual ingots, or condensed as they have the same EMC as their smelted form. The Macerator uses 800 EU per ore (without overclocker upgrades, overclocker upgrades use more EU per ore, but is faster). Rotary Macerator When Macerating Blaze Rods and Bones, each produces 5 Blaze Powder or Bone Meal, which can then be condensed into the EMC of 2.5 Blaze Rods or 5/3 (1.66) Bones. This provides a quick and easy way to increase EMC exponentially, as described in the Mass-Fab Macerator tutorial. Nether Ores Nether Diamond produces 2 Diamonds when Macerated. Nether Tin and Copper produce 2 ore blocks each, which can then be Macerated into 2 dusts each, for a total of 4 ingots. Nether Gold and Iron produce 4 dusts each, although gold is very buggy. Nether Redstone produces 6 Redstone and Nether Lapis Lazuli produces 8 Lapis Lazuli when macerated. Powering Like all other IndustrialCraft machines, the Macerator uses EU (Energy Units). EU can be transmitted to the Macerator by being adjacent to a EU Storage unit, placing an EU Storage item in the Macerator, or by a Cable connection. Unlike the Rotary Macerator, the macerator explodes if the power it recieves is over 32 EU/t. Using a transformer upgrade will increase its max power intake to 128 eu/t. A macerator containing 16 overclockers requires 8 HV Solar Arrays to fully power. A macerator can also be powered by placing Redstone Dust in its bottom slot. This will power the macerator with up to 12 overclocker upgrades (note: tested in multiplayer only) -- at 13, the macerator cannot consume redstone dust fast enough to power itself effectively and a different power source is necessary (either in addition to redstone dust, or instead of it). Energy Using Upgrades The four slots on the right are used to upgrade the machine. The three upgrades that are available are the Overclocker Upgrade, the Transformer Upgrade and the Energy Storage Upgrade. Upgrades are stackable, but there is no use having more than 3 transformer upgrades or 13 overclocker upgrades in a macerator, as once the time per operation is below one tick, the speed cannot be increased any faster. The following table shows the amount of time it takes to macerate compared to how many overclockers are in the macerator, and how much EU/t the macerator now requires with the added overclockers: Removal & Recovery There are several ways of removing and recovering a Macerator with varying degrees of success. * By hand - Destroys block, returning nothing, 100% of the time * By Pickaxe - Destroys Macerator, returns a Machine Block 100% of the time. * By Wrench or Electric Wrench in normal mode - Returns Macerator 80% of the time, returns a Machine Block 20% of the time. * By Electric Wrench in loss-less mode - Returns Macerator 100% of the time. Video Tutorials me0kY9X_k9c 1_AJLMYUoZg NX3l1OCCJPQ Xmi8lDZvrSE 6DsicbqJp3o Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Processors